The present disclosure relates generally to a formulation comprising a quaternary ammonium compound and a foam stabilizer. The combination of a quaternary ammonium compound and foam stabilizer provides antimicrobial effects without the use of alcohol while providing the formulation with improved foaming properties. The foaming formulations of the present disclosure are useful as cleansing formulations such as used in leave-on liquid hand and surface sanitizers.
According to the Center for Disease Control, proper cleansing can be one of the most effective steps taken to prevent the spread of diseases and infections. Specifically, proper bodily cleansing according to various sources requires not only using soap but also washing for a sufficiently long period of time in order to remove dirt and any microorganisms that may be present on the skin. For example, the Center for Disease Control has stated that effective cleansing should last at least 15 seconds.
As many consumers fail to effectively cleanse using soaps, alcohol-based sanitizing solutions and cleansing wipes capable of providing effective antimicrobial sanitization for hand or body cleansing purposes have been developed. Various forms of alcohol-based antimicrobial compositions are known in the art and have been used in the healthcare industry, food service industry, and private sector by individual consumers to provide a convenient means to control and prevent the spread of potentially harmful bacteria and other microorganisms. The alcohol-based antimicrobial compositions and cleansing wipes including the compositions are typically utilized to cleanse the skin by destroying bacteria and other microorganisms present thereon, especially on the hands, arms, and face of the user. Further, cleansing wipes, such as baby wipes, are used to cleanse the sensitive skin of infants.
While providing effective cleansing of the skin, frequent use of alcohol-based antimicrobial compositions and cleansing wipes including the compositions may cause skin irritation and dryness. This can be a problem for health care professionals, child care providers, food service workers and others who use these alcohol-based products to cleanse or sanitize their body multiple times in a day.
In view of this, sanitizing formulations have been developed including alternatives to alcohol. Several ingredients commonly used in these sanitizing formulations, such as many anionic high-foaming surfactants, however, have been found to negatively impact the antimicrobial efficacy and stability of the alcohol alternatives. To counteract this, higher levels of lower-foaming surfactants have been used to generate the dense foam associated with these types of sanitizing formulations. These high loads of surfactants, however, can lead to unpleasant skin feel, more expensive formulations, can be irritating to the skin, and depending on the surfactant, a negative impact on the antimicrobial activity.
Accordingly, there is a need for foaming formulations and cleansing products including the foaming formulations that provide effective skin cleansing and sanitizing effects, while having good foam stability. It would further be advantageous if the foaming formulations and products provided improved aesthetic properties and foaming appearance, while maintaining high antimicrobial activity.